


Supernatural Creations Challenges

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Graphics Challenges - Tumblr [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Graphics, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, graphics challenges, inspired by color, inspired by quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for SPN Creations Challenge on TumblrYou can find the main tumblr bloghere





	1. September - Dean & song

**[SUPERNATURAL CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://supernaturalcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  **Dean Winchester - {Song}[MARS - SLEEPING AT LAST](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3jRnIZCmJKyA9GsJx4iwLl%3Fsi%3DhvTB2ioa&t=Zjg5MTMwZTEwMmY4MWY1MWM3MDdhMjg0YmZlYzBiN2UzOTU4NTZiMywwRDRSZHY1Rw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxS6BhskcJ-plfJJiraKWQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165870231083%2Fspn-graphics-challenge-september&m=1)**

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/165870231083/spn-graphics-challenge-september)


	2. December - Castiel & song

 

 **[SUPERNATURAL CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://supernaturalcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) for [@FRECKLY-SUNSHINE](https://tmblr.co/m30Y2qpiuTsxsLmT7mkS2jg)  
↳ Prompt: Castiel   **{Song}[WHITE WINTER HYMNAL - FLEET FOXES](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1Er5JMNcguoBMFXxwZ7BWH&t=ZDE5ZWRkYjE0MzczNmY1YWUyNTAwMjQ1ZTlmN2E4ZjAzY2IxY2MzNSw5bjVMbU1sYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxS6BhskcJ-plfJJiraKWQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169197435933%2Fsupernatural-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl&m=1)**

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/169197435933/supernatural-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	3. January - Crowley; Song, Episode, Quote

 

**[Supernatural Creations Challenge](http://supernaturalcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) | [@lotrspnfangirl](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
**

****Prompts:** ** ****{Song}[Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2rDwdvBma1O1eLzo29p2cr&t=MjFlMWMwYWRiMTQ5MWVmNjhjYTE2YTMwNDU0ZmE5ZDdmN2M4M2ZhMix0M3NTU0hQcA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxS6BhskcJ-plfJJiraKWQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170136193773%2Fsupernatural-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl&m=1)**  ; ** **{Episode} 11x10 The Devil’s In The Details ;** **{Quote} “You’re incapable of loving me.”**

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/170136193773/supernatural-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	4. February -- Claire Novak; Song, Episode

**[SUPERNATURAL CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://supernaturalcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Claire Novak - **{Song}[MAKE ME WANNA DIE - THE PRETTY RECKLESS  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2opyAm6zOyjR0An5LkblfN%3Fsi%3D2IsuasiyTkaBCXlRUa3s4Q&t=N2YwNjUxYWNjMzg2MDI0MjZjNmZiYmY0NDVkNTg1YWEwOGYxZWI1NywzYThhYzlyRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxS6BhskcJ-plfJJiraKWQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171363440078%2Fsupernatural-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl&m=1){Episode} 10x10 The Hunter Games**_

 

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/171363440078/supernatural-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	5. March - Rowena; quote

****[SUPERNATURAL CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://supernaturalcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | @LOTRSPNFANGIRL  
↳ Prompt:  _Rowena –_** **{Quote} “Nothing heals open wounds like opening fresh ones.”**

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/172427541338/supernatural-creations-challenge)


	6. April -- Gabriel;

**[SUPERNATURAL CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://supernaturalcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Gabriel - **5x19 Hammer of the Gods**  - Trickster!Gabriel -   **Flavescent (#F7E98E)**_

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/173552634598/supernatural-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	7. May -- Charlie; color, quote

**[SUPERNATURAL CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://supernaturalcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Black and White - Charlie Bradbury - ego/humility - 08x20 Pac Man Fever_

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/174375958088/supernatural-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


End file.
